Be My Lover Boy
by sarcasm is my only love
Summary: Jeff esta aburrido en una de las juntas de la liga de lucha y sus compañeros parecen ser mucho más interesantes que el idiota sermoneando sobre presupuesto.SLASH! Centon, Codiasi, Jack/Miz, E&C, Matticho, Michaels/Morrison, Mysterio/Bourne y Junk


**Notas de traductora:** Este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de Emono y tengo el permiso por escrito para traducir y publicar tanto este como otros de sus trabajos, Si lo desean pueden leer la versión la original, en mi perfil se encuentra el link al de la autora en ingles. Al final se encuentran algunas aclaraciones de traducción.

**Titulo:** Be my lover boy.

**Autor:** Emono

**Parejas:** Jeff Hardy/CM Punk (JUNK), Codiasi, Centon, Jack Swagger/Miz, Matt/Jericho (MATTICHO), Edge/Christian (E&C), Rey Mysterio/Evan Bourne, Shawn Michaels/Morrison

**Resumen:** Jeff esta terriblemente aburrido en una de las juntas de la liga de lucha y sus compañeros parecen ser mucho más interesantes que el idiota sermoneando sobre presupuesto.

**Disclaimer:** La WWE no me pertenece así como ninguna de las marcas que de ella deriven, le pertenece en un 96% a los McMahon, y dios bendiga a los bastardos que trabajan para ellos. Respeto las preferencias sexuales e identidades de todos los luchadores de la liga WWE, y con quien ellos compartan su cama no es realmente de mi incumbencia.

**Advertencias:** Comedia, parejas múltiples, lindura y una que otra perversión, fluff de Jeff aburrido, también llamo a cada uno por sus nombres artísticos, nombres reales y apodos, (ej.: Christian, Jason, Jay), lo siento si esto les confunde.

* * *

Jeff recargó la espalda en su silla, completa e irremediablemente aburrido, la liga entera había sido llamada a una junta sobre acoso sexual y presupuestos. Al principio no haba estado tan mal, incluso hubo alguna que otra risa… bueno es a WWE después de todo. Hombres adultos revolcándose juntos en un ring con aceite para bebe en el cuerpo y un montón de testosterona rodeándoles. Egos sobre inflados y shorts exageradamente apretados eran cosa de todos los días, mas de la mitad de los luchadores se había presentado. Aquellos que faltaron se encontrarían con una desagradable sorpresa en su siguiente pago.

Las divas no tenían que asistir porque eran damas y los hombres no se portaban precisamente como caballeros.

La única que se tomo la molestia de asistir fue Beth.

Acomodó sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo de las sillas a sus lados, suspirando decepcionadamente, fijando su vista en el techo. Había alrededor de una docena de filas y algunos asientos libres, él estaba prácticamente en el centro así que no había necesidad de parecer atento. Ahora el tema giraba en torno al presupuesto… jodida economía y sus problemas e inconvenientes; no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, no había tenido que pensar en ello desde que comenzó su carrera, y estaba perfectamente seguro de que no comenzaría a importarle ahora.

Todos se habían comportado como es debido al menos la primera hora, pero siendo mas de cuarenta hombres encerrados en una habitación….

Pronto, nadie estaba escuchando.

Jeff suspiró pesadamente de nuevo, contando los bloques en los que se dividía el techo de la sala, por tercera vez. Un sonido le llamó la atención enfocándose en su novio, a un lado suyo, Hardy levanto la cabeza enfocando su vista en el pelinegro a su lado, _su _Punk acababa de abrir una botella de Pepsi, para ponerle dentro un popote de color rojo y deshacerse de la tapa. Sin despegar sus ojos del frente, comenzó a beber.

Un par de ojos olivo le lanzaron una mirada inquisitiva, levantando la ceja, "Estas bien Jeff?"

"Estoy… aburrido" Jeff dijo lentamente "Ya no aguanto mas, juro que voy a colgarme de esa viga allá arriba"

Phil buscó con la mirada la viga referida, "Jeffy, es solo una pendiente en el techo, no hay forma de que soporte el peso de tu cuerpo por mas de un par de segundos antes de colapsar"

"Aguafiestas" contestó Jeff frunciendo el seño y moviéndose incómodamente en su asiento.

"Perdón?" el pelinegro levantó de nuevo una ceja "Encuentra con que entretenerte; esto no durara para siempre"

"Hmph" Jeff refunfuñó de manera infantil, pero no reclamó mas. Comenzó a pasear su vista por la alfombra, pero no encontró más que un par de hebras sueltas.

Pero claro! El descubrimiento cayó de golpe en la nuca, bueno, mas como si le diera a penas un pequeño toque, tenia todo el entretenimiento que quisiera a su alrededor: sus compañeros luchadores! No era necesariamente su mejor opción pero de eso y nada…

Miro a su alrededor, divisó su primer objeto de observación en la tercera columna de la izquierda, un poco alejado.

Baby Rhodes y Ted DiBiase Jr. estaban ahí, senados lado a lado como era costumbre en ellos.

Todos estaban consientes de mantenerse alejados de Cody ya que el mayor lo había reclamado como suyo a la tierna edad de dieciocho y se había negado a dejar que cualquier otro lo tuviera de la forma en que él lo hacia; mantener una relación durante tanto tiempo era realmente asombroso. Ted era terriblemente posesivo e increíblemente cariñoso, mientras Cody tendía a ser tímido algunas veces y cortante otras. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, y ambos increíblemente apuestos, cada uno en su propia forma.

Ted tenía su brazo acomodado alrededor de los hombros del más joven, su cara escondida en el cuello del otro, probando ligeramente la delicada piel, sus ojos cerrados reconociendo el sabor del que sabia le pertenecía, el pobre de Cody trataba de concentrarse en lo que el aburrido hombre de traje estaba diciendo, aunque era una batalla perdida, se retorcía en su lugar poniéndose cada vez mas y mas ansioso.

Ted se detuvo por un instante, dejando su aliento bañar la piel y sensibilizara antes de regresar de nuevo a probarla.

Jeff les lanzó un gesto de molestia con los ojos, preguntándose cuanto tiempo le tomaría a Cody antes de tener que disculparse por ambos y tomarse un tiempo a solas en el baño.

Su mirada se dirigió un poco más lejos en la fila, justo al lugar en el que se sentaban Jonh y Randy.

Oh Centon!, era delicioso observarlos. Jeff no pudo evitar notar lo rápido que Cena había conseguido apaciguar el temperamento de Randy, dejándolo un poco mas tranquilo y relajado; entre los dos tenían el dinero suficiente para retirarse si así lo deseaban y los rumores decían que tenían una gran casa juntos, en alguna isla sureña, pero bueno, eran solo rumores.

John estaba sentado a un lado de Randy, su brazo acomodado en la parte superior del respaldo de la silla de Orton mirando al frente mientras los ojos de Randy estaban cerrados felizmente. Cena formaba pequeños círculos la base del cuello de su pareja con su pulgar, delineando los tatuajes que se asomaban por el cuello de la camisa.

Hermoso.

Un gruñido le llegó de un lado y miró en su propia fila. Matt estaba cabeceando en su lugar, a dos sillas de distancia de Jeff, pero su novio no le estaba ayudando mucho que digamos, con las puntas del propio cabello de Matt, Chris molestaba a su novio en la cara.

Jeff recordó cuando Chris Irvine había comenzado a pretender a su hermano, como los dos habían estado coqueteando hasta el punto en que incluso Phil estaba mareado, recordó también haberse opuesto rotundamente a la unión, exponiendo que Y2J-ackass* no era lo suficientemente bueno para su hermano y que nunca lo seria. Luego de ver lo perfectos que realmente eran y como se complementaban el uno al otro, tuvo que ceder.

Matt no pudo haber escogido un mejor esposo, (fíjense en el anillo), que Chris, y su hermano mayor adoraba esos dulces niños que ahora llevaban sus nombres.

Irvine-Hardy… suena bien.

Chris se rio ahogadamente mientras continuaba pasando el cabello de Matt por su propia mejilla.

"Ya basta!" Matt le dio un golpe en la mano, aun adormecido.

"Que no has dormido suficiente por hoy, flojo?"

"Flojo?" le dedicó una mirada molesta, "Ya veras lo que flojo significa cuando regresemos a casa"

"Eres bastante irritable cuando tienes sueño, sabias?"

"Idiota"

"Ese es mi línea!"

Ni siquiera Phil pudo contener la risa ante eso, tratando de disimular el sonido con su bebida.

"Ángel, te ves tan lindo incluso aunque te hayas cortado el cabello"

"Déjame en paz Adam, este no es momento"

Esos murmullos… conocía esas voces. Jeff miró por sobre su hombro derecho ubicando nada mas y nada menos que a E&C juntos, bueno al menos es lo que solían ser, ahora eran "The Rated R Superstar" y "Cptain Charisma", aunque seguían igual de enamorados, Adam estaba en la fila detrás de Jason, pero eso no lo había detenido, al contrario, había acomodado su silla hacia el frente pegada a la de Jason, recargándose sobre los hombros de este y acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del otro para poder respirar en su cuello. Una de las manos de Edge se paseaba por entre el platinado cabello de Christian, haciendo a este ultimo estremecerse.

"Vamos Ángel" Adam susurró "No seas así."

"Ahora No"

Cuando Jay decidió irse a TNA, E&C se había desintegrado, Adam se sintió terriblemente abandonado y apenas podo seguir adelante con sus luchas en medio de su profunda depresión. Pero Jason no era un hombre voluble, estaba consiente de lo que su corazón quería y con quien estaba, y era con Adam Copeland. AJ no había conseguido llegar ni siquiera la mitad de cerca, aunque lo había intentado.

Entonces Jason regresó a la WWE, pero aun así estaba tratando de hacerse el difícil, principalmente debido a los rumores sobre las aventuras de Edge, que consiguieron llegar incluso hasta TNA.

Adam no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Edge soltó un sonido de apreciación, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su amor.

"Se que tu también me quieres Ángel, no seas amargado. Sabes que nunca toqué a nadie mas, sabes que eres el único para mi, el único que siempre he querido solo para mi."

Gruñó en frustración cuando no obtuvo respuesta, recargando su frente en la nuca de Jay.

"Cuanto mas vas a hacerme sufrir?"

Jason suspiró, acomodándose para dejar un suave beso en la mejilla del otro

"No tanto como crees"

A Jeff le encantaban esos dos por que habían estado juntos por más tiempo que cualquier otra pareja que él conociera, casi una década dentro de poco tiempo en este mismo año y eso ya es algo. Se habían estado cogiendo el uno al otro incluso antes de que fuese 'aceptable' ser gay, y a ninguno le había importado mucho lo que los demás dijeran.

Escuchó un pesado suspiro a su izquierda, un murmullo 'aburrido' y el sonido de unas llaves.

Jeff se movió de forma que pudiera ver sobre su hombro izquierdo, no se sorprendió de encontrar una de las más nuevas parejas de la WWE que habían dejado en shock a todo el mundo y aun era un poco extraño verlos juntos.

The Miz se sentaba recargado cómodamente en su silla, su sombrero negro cubriendo sus azules ojos, era extraño no verlo en su brillante atuendo de lucha, en lugar de eso vestía su camiseta característica de "Chick Magnet" y un par de jeans oscuros agujerados en las rodillas. En sus manos su Blackberry, probablemente actualizando su Twitter o algo parecido. Él obviamente no estaba escuchando, entreteniéndose calladamente con quien fuera que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

Su novio de algunos meses estaba sentado justo al lado suyo.

Jack Swagger (Jake) estiró sus largas piernas, sus brazos recargados en el respaldo de ambas sillas a sus lados, uno de los cuales envolvía los hombros de Mike, señalando claramente que estaba con él. Sus lentes de sol descansaban encima de su cabeza, su camiseta negra estirada apretadamente sobre su pecho, los pantalones un poco despintados hacían resaltar sus músculos. Ojos celeste oscuro se movían desanimadamente por la sala, muy parecido a como Jeff había estado hace no mas de diez minutos.

Nadie esperaba esa relación, nadie excepto Miz por supuesto. Según los rumores The Miz había sido el que había acorralado a Jake para hacerle una oferta que no pudo rechazar. Habían sido una pareja poderosa en ECW y de alguna forma ambos habían llegado a RAW. Todos en los vestidores, (donde casi nadie podía oírles), bromeaban sobre como Jake era el perrito de The Miz, siempre siguiéndolo y obedeciéndolo.

Mike era una persona manipuladora por naturaleza, casi al punto de locura para cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en 'The Real World', cuando sonreía podías ver los engrames girando dentro de su cabeza generando malas intenciones. Al principio, Miz había atado al poderoso luchador con sexo y bellas promesas, pero ahora… Jeff los había estado observando mas detenidamente, y parecía que Jake se había enamorado completamente del 'Demon of Desire' Claro que por lo que el entendía, y por lo que Chris le había contado, habían tenido algunos problemas que casi acababan separándolos.

Algo relacionado con Miz queriendo sexo en los vestidores, justo en una de las regaderas, y Jake negándose bajo la excusa de que no quería mostrar a su novio tan vulnerable ante la liga entera de lucha, esto había dejado tan confundido al 'Emperor of Excellence' que no habló con nadie durante dos días, asimilando el hecho de que lo amaban y que también estaba enamorado.

Después de eso ambos habían estado prácticamente en la novena nube, Jake seguía siendo su perrito, y ahora se les veía juntos en todos lados, (usualmente Jake cargando algo por Mike).

Jake suspiró de nuevo, girando su cabeza hacia su novio, y mirando la pequeña pantalla con desinterés estiro su cuello para recargar su nariz en el hombro del otro.

"Que sucede baby?" preguntó Miz por lo bajo, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

Jake entrecerró los ojos mirando mas con fastidio que con enojo "Estoy aburrido, por que tu no?"

"Estoy ocupado."

Jake izo una mohín depositando un beso en un pequeño pedazo de piel expuesto en el hombro "Estoy aburrido."

"Ya te oí" Miz puso el celular en su regazo dándole toda su atención al rubio, tomándolo por el cuello se acercó a él para poder susurrarle al oído.

"Estas fastidiado mi amor?" preguntó Miz en un susurro.

Jake asintió con la cabeza, su boca repentinamente seca.

"Mmm, bueno, yo debería encargarme de eso" Mike sonrió maliciosamente aunque el otro no pudo verlo "Que te parece esto, Jacob, tu te portas bien y te quedas muy quietecito y callado… y yo te daré algo súper dulce esta noche"

Jake se sonrojó, aunque se le notó dispuesto y ansioso, "Como que?"

"Tal vez te deje escoger el _juguete_ esta noche" la mano de Miz se deslizó por el torso del rubio, este soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando la misma mano del otro llegó hasta su muslo y apretó ligeramente "Lo tu que quieras, pero solo si te portas bien."

Jake asintió con la cabeza, obviamente evitando molestar a su pareja y ansioso por conseguir su recompensa. Se acomodó en su asiento tratando de lucir lo mas inocente y obediente posible; Mike lo observó con ojo critico, luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa decidiendo que estaba lo suficientemente bien. Él también se acomodó en su lugar tomando de nuevo su celular y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

/Bastardos pervertidos/

"Yo creo que se ven lindos" murmuró Phill en su oído, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

"Como tu novio, yo también debería de tus tener poderes extrasensoriales" Jeff comentó con molestia.

Punk se encogió de hombros "Que puedes hacer?"

"Cirugía cerebral."

"… muy cierto."

El sonido de una hoja de papel se escuchó casi hasta el final de la fila.

"Que estas haciendo?"

"Algo."

Jeff volteo enarcando una ceja.

Rey Mysterio (Oscar) estaba sentado a un lado de Evan Bourne (Matt), en los últimos lugares. Oscar tenía en las manos una hoja muy colorida, doblada de forma que pareciera un diamante. El moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar, regresando su atención a la conferencia. Oscar lo miro nerviosamente detrás de sus lentes de sol y se sonrojo un poco, a pesar de que no era muy notorio debido a su oscura piel, sin embargo aun se le notaba que algunas mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago.

Jeff lo observó trabajar en su pedazo de papel asombrándose cuando se transformo en una hermosa flor muy semejante a las flores de loto. Oscar la reviso minuciosamente, acomodando algunas de las esquinas, antes de llamar la atención del hombre al lado suyo.

Matt volteo, con el asombro evidente en los ojos al ser ofrecido con la flor.

"Para mi?"

Oscar asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

"Ah, que lindo" el joven tomó en sus manos el regalo, un ligero sonrojo se acomodó en sus pálidas mejillas "Me… me gustaría poder hacer cosas como estas"

"Tu tienes otros talentos." le respondió Oscar, la sonrisa apenas contenida en sus labios.

Evan se sonrojo aun mas, "…gracias."

Jeff izo un sonido de confusión.

/Eso nunca lo vi venir. /

"Yo si" Phil dijo confiadamente.

"Deja de leer mi mente!"

"Shhh" Phill entorno los ojos, algunos habían volteado a verlos "Ya casi se acaba."

Jeff refunfuñó por dos minutos completos, luego regresó a estudiar a sus colegas. Ya no había muchas parejas. Escuchó un siseo de 'basta' casi en frente de si, más o menos como a dos filas.

Oh bueno, ya no había tantas parejas, pero había una tratando de formarse, Shawn Michaels, a pesar de su _recién convertida cristiandad _y su _siempre bella esposa_, tenia su brazo alrededor de los hombros de John Morrison, tratando de persuadirlo de hacer algo que al parecer el mas joven no quería. John tenía una mueca de molestia en el rostro, sus bellas facciones retorcidas mostrado un seño amenazador y aun así los asaltos no cesaron.

Shawn estaba bastante insistente, incluso tratando de pasar sus manos por el cabello del mas joven, eso era lo que Shawn hacia. Encontraba un 'conejito para dormir'* que le durara el tiempo de gira, alguien para calentar su cama y así no tener que recurrir a los groupies. A pesar de tener una hermosa mujer, ella no podía acompañarlo siempre. Así que ahora que Smack Down y RAW estaban viajando juntos, había estado tratando de atrapar al no-tan-inocente Morrison.

Así como su compañero de equipo Miz era maquiavélico, Morrison era prudente y acertado. El sabía perfectamente a lo que Michaels estaba jugando y obviamente no estaba contento con que uno: Michaels pensara que él era tan fácil o dos: que iba a permitirse ser usado como una puta y arrojado fuera a la mañana siguiente, por un hombre que pudo perfectamente haber sido su padre.

Sin mencionar las similitud entre ambos, muchos incluso llegando a llamar a John el próximo 'Heartbreak Kid.'

Hace algún tiempo, según lo que Jeff había escuchado, Morrison había estado perdidamente enamorado de Shawn. Pero él nunca vio el talento, solo el cuerpo que podía tener a su disposición.

Que imbécil.

"Basta" Exigió Morrison en un susurro.

"Vamos, sabes que te va a gustar…"

"Shawn, por favor."

"Que te detiene?"

John perdió la calma casi gritándole "NO ME COJO HOMBRES CASADOS!"

Morrison se levantó, acomodándose sus característicos lentes de sol antes de irse. Jeff y algunos otros le aplaudieron, Hunter se burló de Shawn desde su lugar.

"Callate Hunt"

El hombre al frente se detuvo por un momento pero luego continuó con su perorata a cerca de… lo que fuera. Todos se quejaron de esto, esperando que después del pequeño arranque de Morrison se terminara la junta, pero inevitablemente, luego de un rato, todo regreso a relativa calma.

Jeff se removió en su silla, sintiendo algo moverse en uno de los muchos bolsillos en sus pantalones. Palpando por fuera el bolsillo cerca de su rodilla, sonrió ampliamente antes de rebuscar animadamente. Con una pequeña risa de triunfo, Jeff sacó un paquete de color rojo brillante.

Phill le sonrió divertido, "Ves, te dije que si traías Skittles."

Jeff recordó haber buscado desesperadamente sus dulces antes de que salieran de casa, y también recordó haber hecho un berrinche cuando descubrió que el edificio donde se iba a realizar la junta no tenia maquinas expendedoras, negó con la cabeza pensando en sus actitudes infantiles, pero no le pudo importar menos cuando abrió por fin el paquete de dulces, vaciando algunas de las pastillas multicolor en la palma de su mano.

Phil tocó con su dedo en el hombro a Jeff, obteniendo su atención. Sin decir una palabra le ofreció de su Pepsi, enarcando varias veces las cejas para sugerirle a Jeff un intercambio.

"Tres Skittles por un trago."

Jeff le frunció el seño a su amado. "Claro que no cariño. Dos"

"Tres."

"Uno y medio."

"Entonces dos" Phil lanzó un suspiro en molestia fingida ofreciendo su botella y tomando los cuatro Skittles que le ofrecían.

Cada uno tomo su parte, sin darse cuenta que Santino sonreía mirándolos. Volteo para llamar la atención de su novia, quien lo miro curiosamente.

"No se ven lindos, Bethy?"

Beth rodó los ojos, "Si, si, muy lindos… a que hora se acaba esta jodido reunión?"

* * *

* Y2J-ackass.- esto es un juego de palabras formado por un antiguo apodo de Jericho (Y2J) y la palabra jackass, es solo una forma ingeniosa de Jeff de insultarlo.

*Bed-Bunny.- otro juego de palabras, es en doble sentido ya que puede referirse un muñeco para dormir y al mismo tiempo a un conejo con las implicaciones sexuales que conlleva.

He preferido dejar los apodos en sus versiones originales, es decir en ingles, puesto que se escuchan mucho mejor, sin embargo, si tiene algún inconveniente o se les dificulta identificar quien es quien, por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Por favor díganme si alguien desea seguir leyendo sobre esta autora, este es solo el comienzo de una serie de historias, (Basadas en la pareja de Miz/Swagger), y tengo la intención de traducirlas todas, así que se les agrádese su opinión.


End file.
